Generally, when construction equipment which is used for construction, such as an excavator, a wheel loader, or a fork lift, is operated, it is very important to secure a clear view not only at a front side, but also at a rear side and left and right sides.
In the construction equipment, one or more cameras are mounted in different positions. Therefore, surrounding environments are provided onto a screen provided in the excavator through video by the mounted cameras in accordance with the work, thereby securing a clear view of the operator.
However, dead zone vary depending on operations of the excavator which is classified into a digging work, a deep digging work, a rotating work, and driving. Further, at the time of the operation of the excavator, for example, during the deep digging operation, complex operations such as the rotation work and the digging work are generated. In the meantime, whenever the operation changes, there is an optimal view which may remove the dead zone and improve the safety. Therefore, in order to secure the optimal view at the time of the complex operation, the screen needs to be continuously and manually operated.